Music
Music Providers The music in Yandere Simulator is provided by Henry Rafkar from Only Wednesday Music.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640789554287415296 In addition, Yandere Simulator uses music provided by other fellow musicians (including copyrighted songs such as "Guren No Yumiya", "Apocalypse", etc.), which the final game will not contain.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/694278677266214912 Yandere-chan's House Music :Main Article: Yandere-chan's House Morning in Bedroom V1 This song played when it was morning in Yandere-chan's bedroom. It was eventually removed because YandereDev did not feel like the music fit the bedroom. Night time in Bedroom V1 This song played when it was night time in Yandere-chan's bedroom. It was eventually removed because YandereDev did not feel like the music fit the bedroom. Basement This song plays when you are in the basement. Morning in Bedroom V2 This song plays when it is morning in Yandere-chan's bedroom. Night Time in Bedroom V2 This song plays when it is night time in Yandere-chan's bedroom. School Music :Main Article: Akademi High School Senpai Customization This song plays during the Senpai customization screen. Low Atmosphere This song plays when School Atmosphere is low. Madoka Connect This song played when you stood near Pippi's computer. It was eventually removed to avoid getting copyrighted. Sane Background Music This song plays when Yandere-chan is fully sane. 'Sane Background 2' This is another song that plays when Yandere-chan is fully sane. Half-Sane Background Music This song plays when Yandere-chan has only half her sanity remaining. Insane Background Music This song plays when Yandere-chan is fully insane. School Bell This chime plays at the start or end of a school day. Old Chime: New Chime: Yandere Laugh This sound plays when Yandere-chan is laughing. Laugh 1: Laugh 2: Laugh 3: Laugh 4: Game Over This song plays when Yandere-chan achieves a Game Over. Normal Theme Menu V1 This was the first normal theme. Dark Theme Menu V1 This was the first dark theme. Normal Theme Menu V2 This was the second normal theme. Dark Theme Menu V2 This was the second dark theme. Normal Theme Menu V3 This was the third normal theme. Dark Theme Menu V3 This was the third dark theme. Dark Theme Menu V4 This was the forth dark theme. Dark Theme Menu V5 This was the fifth dark theme. YSU! This song plays when you stand near Pippi's computer. Investigation This song plays when the police are investigating an incident. 'Thatanos (If I Can't Be Yours)' This song will play during the credits scene. In the future, this song may be replaced, but YandereDev would like a credits song similar to this.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/697212059667136512 Easter Egg Music :Main Article: Easter Eggs [http://mp3pm.info/song/46887899/Yandere_Simulator_Nuclear/ Nuclear (Mike Oldfield)] This song plays when Punished Mode is activated. Slender Mode/ The House Of Leaves (Kevin Macleod) This song plays when Slender Mode is activated. Hitman Apocalyse (Jesper Kyd) This song plays when 47 Mode is activated. Bloody Stream (Coda) This song plays when Bad Romance Mode is activated. BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki kai This song played when Bancho Mode was activated. It was eventually replaced with a new original song. Burning With Great Passion For Senpai This song plays when Bancho Mode is activated as of the January 1st, 2016 Update. Spooky Scary Skeletons (Nyanners) This song used to be played when Spooky Mode is activated. Spooky Senpai This song plays when Spooky Mode is activated as of the Feburary 17th, 2016 update. Hatred This song plays when Hateful Mode is activated. Guren no Yumiya (Linked Horizon) This song plays when Titan Mode is activated. Beloved Tomboyish Girl This song plays when Cirno Mode is activated. 'MEGALOVANIA' This song played when Bad Time Mode was activated before the February 15th, 2015 Update. Megalovania 2 This song played when Bad Time Mode was activated as of the February 15th, 2015 Updatem it's real name is currently unknown. 'The Hero' This song plays when One punch mode was activated. 'Big Blue' This song plays when Falcon mode was activated. Yanvania: Senpai of the Night Music :Main Article: Yanvania: Senpai of the Night Battle with Dracula-chan This song plays when you are battling Dracula-chan. Heartbreak This song plays throughout the whole video game of Yanvania. Title Theme This song plays on the Title screen of Yanvania. Trivia *The soundtrack of the game may be released, depending on how legally easy it is.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655604086423711744 *The music will be able to be put an MP3 into the folder for a custom soundtrack, but YandereDev keeps forgetting to implement this idea. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651505599465652224 *Pressing the B''' and '''N keys will respectively lower and raise the volume of the music. *Pressing the M key will mute the music. Category:Game Mechanics